


Devoid

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RDR2, Sorta Canon, sad Javi :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: Javier could be a terrifying and relentless murderer, and he could be gentle and caring – though only to those he loved. John found his mind wandering as he lay immobile on the cot. He remembered Javier and Arthur rescuing him from the mountaintop. He remembered Javier lifting him as Arthur pushed him from behind, remembered Javier pulling him in close and kissing him fiercely. He’d kissed back, pushing away the relieved tears that pricked at his eyes.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston, Jovier
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Devoid

**Author's Note:**

> Okie another fluff but this one’s Jovier and they’re in Colter :)
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- Blood mention  
> \- Stitching  
> \- RIP Wolves
> 
> Yes sometimes these warnings turn stupid idgaf

“Hey, John.”

“Just go away, Javier, I’m a mess.”

“I just want to talk.”

“Well I don’t.” John hissed, glaring at Javier with the one eye not wrapped by bandages. Javier’s gaze flicked over the deep slashes across John’s face and the sutures that closed them. He felt a pang through his heart in sympathy and took a slow step forward. John didn’t protest any more, just followed Javier’s movements.

“Why’d you run off, John?” Javier questioned gently, one hand brushing the hair from the non-injured side of his face. The other man relaxed at the touch. He moved to shrug, only to think better of it and lie still, wincing slightly.

“I… I don’t know. Everything’s just too much, I guess.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels, brother.” Javier muttered knowingly. He didn’t press anymore, just pulled up a chair and straddled it, facing John. He pulled out his knife, cleaning the blade for several minutes whilst John watched. When he deemed the weapon clean he flicked it up, catching it before sheathing it. John grunted slightly. 

Javier smirked and placed his elbows on the back of the chair, resting his chin on his arms. He closed his eyes, content to do nothing but keep John company.

“Javier?”

“What is it Arthur?”

“Sorry to disturb you two – Dutch wants to see you.”

“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute.” Javier said tiredly and Arthur grunted, slipping back out of the room and closing the door gently to keep the icy wind out. “Mierda.” Javier groaned, standing and grabbing the top of the chair, swinging it back against the wall. He moved to John, pressing a swift and soft kiss to his bloodied lips.

John closed his eyes, cheeks reddening quickly. Javier was relieved to see he hadn’t caused the other man any pain with the gentle gesture and padded quietly from the room, closing the door with a small ‘click’. John blew a silent breath out through his nose, lips tingling with the now absent touch of Javier’s against his own.

Javier could be a terrifying and relentless murderer, and he could be gentle and caring – though only to those he loved. John found his mind wandering as he lay immobile on the cot. He remembered Javier and Arthur rescuing him from the mountaintop. He remembered Javier lifting him as Arthur pushed him from behind, remembered Javier pulling him in close and kissing him fiercely. He’d kissed back, pushing away the relieved tears that pricked at his eyes.

Arthur had shuffled nervously, urging the two to relinquish their hold on each other long enough to get off the mountain. John had been semi-conscious as he wrapped his arms tightly around Javier’s chest, burying his face in the poncho draped over the other man’s shoulders. He had barely heard the shots firing from Arthur’s gun as he downed the pack of wolves that had attacked him. Boaz and Arthur’s new horse had been panting as Javier had called to the gang. A few people rushed out to help John off the horse and Javier dismounted, carrying John bridal-style to one of the houses. Arthur had come in several minutes after, carefully stitching the wounds on his face and bandaging them gently before patting John on the shoulder and moving off.

Javier came after him, spoon feeding a bowl of stew to the bed-ridden man. He had continued to do so several times a day for a week or so, until John was able to sit up enough to hold the bowl and spoon to his lips. Javier was prone to fall asleep in the chair by John’s cot, watching over him and offering his silent support.

The door swung open, admitting a shivering and snow-covered Javier. He shook himself doggedly as he entered, rubbing his hands together. “Shit, it’s cold out there!” He exclaimed, teeth chattering. He glanced at the small fire place on the opposite wall. He took the few paces toward it, tossing a few extra logs in, holding his hands toward it to warm the freezing tips of his fingers. John watched, a faint smile on his lips.

Javier felt the gaze resting on him and turned to meet John’s eyes. He lowered his hands slowly, staring at John.

“You okay, Javier?” John rasped and Javier blinked a few times, nodding absentmindedly.

“Uh- yeah, sorry.” He muttered.

“What are you sorry for?” John laughed weakly.

“For never telling you how much I love you.” The smile dropped from John’s face and his breath hitched.

“Javier- I…” Javier turned to him, face anguished.

“I thought I lost you, John.” He whispered hoarsely and tears once again threatened to force their way from John’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, raising a hand to flick across his eyes. Javier’s face softened and he moved forward, gently placing the tips of his fingers on the right side of John’s jaw to avoid the gashes that ran on the left. John sighed softly when Javier once again leant down to brush their lips, holding it longer this time.

He pulled back, watching John’s face momentarily before leaning down again, smiling himself as John parted his lips. He resisted the urge to tangle his fingers in John’s hair as he normally would. He felt John’s hand lift weakly to brush a few strands of hair back from Javier’s face and tuck them gently behind his ear. Javier broke the kiss reluctantly.

“I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Okay, but I forgot how much you love me, you’ll have to remind me after dinner.”

“Is that your attempt at being sweet?” Javier teased and John snorted, closing his eyes again as Javier left the shack, a broad grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> There hope it was okayyyyy :3


End file.
